Que pasaria si no fuera Kagome?
by kag-taisho
Summary: Que pasaria si en vez de Kagome hubiera atravesado el poso una niña de 12 años,de otro pais, algo mimada, agresiva, sarcastica y lo peor de todo CANTANTE...entren si quieren averiguarlo
1. ¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi?

**Kag-taisho: Holaaaa a todos! Ya se, soy nueva y todo pero sean buenos conmigo que es mi primera historia (con locura y mas locura) les voy a dejar de hablar y voy a poner a mi lindo (mejor dicho hermoso) mitad bestia a decirles el disclaimer.**

**Inu: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que diga esa estupidez?**

**Kag: Porque es mi historia y puedo mandarte al piso cuando yo quiera, así no sea Kagome**

**Inu: ¡Fhe! Quiero verte**

**Kag: Yo te lo advertí… ¡abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!**

**Inu –mientras es enterrado- ¡Ay! Esto no le pertenece ¡ay! A ¡ay! Kag-taisho (o mejor kag-bruja-endemoniada) ¡ay! Es de Rumiko ¡ay! Takahashi**

**Kag: Gracias Inu bueno veamoooos…ah aclaración:**

**No puse la parte en la Kikyo sella a InuYasha porque es exactamente igual a la original ahora si veamoooos…**

_**¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!?**_

En un avión que venía desde los Estados Unidos con destino a Tokio, Japón. Estaba una niña de 12 años de ojos marrones, tez algo morena, y algo alta para su edad (N/A: Imagínense a Kagome pequeña) recostada en la ventana pensando solo una cosa _"¿¡Yo que hice para merecer esto!? Buaaa En Japón la comida es horrible ¿o era en China? Como sea, era feliz siendo cantante pero en ESTADOS UNIDOS no Japón por lo menos Ashley viene conmigo ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? La respuesta es obvia… nada". _Natasha McFly, era una cantante muy reconocida en todo el mundo (aún para tener solo 12 años, eso la hacía mas famosa todavía) y aunque pareciera la típica niña rica y mimada era muy agradable estar con ella, era agresiva y el sarcasmo con patas, pero muy chistosa y gentil (ironías de la vida). A su lado estaba una niña rubia de ojos azules, blanca, bajita mejor conocía como Ashley Roebe (su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria).

-Ashley recuérdame porque mis padres me dejaron de querer- dijo volteando la cabeza para verla

-Por ultima vez te lo repito, después me tendré que ver en la obligación de hacerlo a tu manera- dijo Ashley perdiendo la paciencia llevaban 13 horas de viaje y cada 5 MINUTOS le preguntaba lo mismo así que no dijeran que tenía poca paciencia- tus padres no te dejaron de querer, tenían un contrato que no pudieron rechazar y no te podían dejar sola en tu casa (muy buena decisión) entonces te trajeron con tu hermano y para que no sufrieras tanto en Tokio me trajeron a mí ¿ya?-

-Si, gracias, y déjame las amenzas a mi- dijo con orgullo

-Es cierto no me queda bien ese papel jajajajaja- rió Ashley nunca hubiera podido encontrar alguien mas diferente que ella (tanto física como mental mente) pero aún y así habían sido amigas desde hace años y seguirían así, tenían sus peleas pero a los 3 minutos se volvían a hablar como si nunca hubiera pasado algo

-Papá ¿ya llegamos?- preguntó Natasha después de unas horas en las que había estado haciendo lo mismo, escribir canciones

-Déjame verlas- pidió Ashley viendo las tres canciones que ya había hecho- ¿_Runaway_?-

-Queda muy bien con lo que estoy pasando ahora- dijo Nat muy convencida

-¿_Emergency_?-

-Esto es una emergencia me estoy volviendo loca en este avión-

-¿_Conspirancy_?-

-¡Por Dios…

-Ahora debes decir por Kami, hermana- dijo su hermano pequeño Ethan desde el asiento de atrás, tenía 9 años (N/A: Imagínense a Sota…pero mas al verdadero estilo del hermano menor)

-No voy a decir "por Kami" sería una estupidez si ni siquiera quiero venir a esta horrible ciudad ¿no crees enano?- dijo ella con una venita en la frente odiaba que la corrigieran y su tonto hermano lo sabía

-Ya se, pero me divierte…gruñona- dijo el para molestarla todavía mas

-¡Ahora si torpe ya veras!- dijo pasándose por encima del asiento para pegarle

-Mamaaaa auxilioooo mi hermana está loca- gritaba Ethan, todos en el avión los miraban unos riéndose y otros con caras reprobatorias

-Ven aquí enano del demonio te voy a dar tu merecido- dijo con una cara psicópata

-¡Natasha ya deja a tu hermano en paz! –grito su madre furiosa, no, COLERICA sería la palabra adecuada

-Te salvaste esta vez enano torpe- le murmuro Natasha

-¡Agresiva!- grito su hermano

-Torpe-

-Loca-

-El burro hablando de orejas- ironizó ella con una sonrisa burlona, acababa de ganar y adoraba eso, siempre le ganaba a ese enano del demonio que siempre la molestaba y le hacía perder la paciencia-Y bien ¿en que estábamos?-

-En, ¡Por Dios… sigue con tu frase- dijo haciendo una mueca de exclamación y después poniéndose normal

-Ah si, ¡Por Dios esto es una conspiración en mi contra! Me tenía que desahogar con algo ¿o no?- dijo Natasha como minutos antes

-Que tal si es el destino, las cosas siempre pasan por algo ¿no crees?- dijo Ashley enigmáticamente

-Si claro, y yo soy pelirroja natural y amo a los chicos peli-plateados- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo (N/A: Ya te quiero oír la última parte de la frase con sarcasmo en cuatro años)

-Tal vez, uno nunca sabe- dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Ja-ja-ja que risa me das "amiga"- dijo sarcásticamente Natasha

-Piénsalo Nat, tal vez te encuentres con el chico más perfecto de la tierra con unos ojazos y un cuerpazo- dijo Ashley imaginándose a un chico de ojos verdes, musculoso, de pelo negro, tez blanca y una sonrisa de infarto

-Hay un fallo en tu plan Ashley, eso sería un consuelo para TI no para mi detesto a los hombres (excepto a mi padre claro) de resto todos son inmaduros, estupidos, torpes, infieles ¿me entiendes?- enumeró Natasha como una gran sabelotodo (la cual no era)

_-Por favor abrochen sus cinturones, estamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón- _dijo la voz de la azafata

-Y empieza la aventura- dijo Ashley para tratar de animarla

-Querrás decir empieza la tortura- dijo Natasha

-Natasha, te estas comportando como una niña mimada- dijo su madre reprobatoriamente

-Pero es la verdad, yo no vine aquí porque quise fue porque me OBLIGARON ¿no podían dejarme en casa e ir para navidad?- dijo Natasha volteándose para ver a su madre

_**Cine mental de la madre de Natasha**_

Su casa estaba hecha ruinas con pizza, papeles de hamburguesa, y ratas por todas partes con el televisor, el computador y el equipo de sonido a todo volumen, mientras Natasha bailaba como loca y cantaba, mientras tiraba agua por todas partes.

_**Fin del cine mental de la madre de Natasha**_

_**Cine mental de Ethan**_

La casa estaba en el mismo estado que en la imaginación de su madre, solo que Natasha llamaba a todos en su curso y les mostraba sus fotos de bebe mientras ellos no hacían mas que reír. Y Natasha destruía su x-box, el televisor y pintorreteaba toda la casa (en especial su cuarto).

_**Fin del cine mental de Ethan**_

_**Cine mental del padre de Natasha**_

Natasha en una fiesta con un montón de chicos alrededor de ella coqueteándole

_**Fin de los cines mentales**_

-¡NO!- gritó toda su familia

-Gracias por tener tanta confianza en mí- ironizó ella con una gota en la cabeza

El avión hizo su esperada turbulencia y aterrizo en el aeropuerto, cuando bajaron los esperados periodistas ya los esperaban, como Natasha no tenía el mejor animo por primera vez no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas. En el auto Ashley estaba escuchando música en si I-pod junto con Ethan (la verdad no sabía porque Natasha se llevaba tan mal con su hermano). Mientras los señores McFly estaban en una conversación y Natasha veía aburrida por la ventanilla. La ciudad era hermosa, si lo admitía, pero no era su hogar o simplemente sentía que iba a sufrir demasiado, todos los que la conocían decían que tenía un sexto sentido que nunca fallaba y ese sexto sentido le decía que iban a pasar demasiadas cosas en ese lugar.

-Papá ¿y que es el trabajo que tienen que hacer?- preguntó Ethan

-Tenemos que cuidar un templo muy importante en la historia de todo Japón- respondió el

-¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡ME TRAJERON DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO SOLO PARA CUIDAR UN TONTO TEMPLO!?- gritó Natasha poniendo toda su atención en sus padres y con su grito haciendo que toda la ciudad temblara

-Si, te trajimos desde el otro lado del mundo para cuidar un tonto templo- dijo su madre molesta

-Pe-pero eso significa que vamos a tener que estar aquí de por vida-dijo con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada

-Así es princesa, lo sentimos pero el dueño anterior dijo que por alguna razón solo nosotros podíamos cuidarlo, y cuando nosotros ya no estemos Ethan y tú se encargaran del templo- dijo su padre con una sonrisa amable

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Natasha causando que esta vez TODO el planeta se estremeciera

-Ya Nat, deja de ser dramática- dijo Ashley divertida

-Esto no es drama esto es realidad, ¡voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida en un mugroso templo!- dijo ella con un aura de fuego

-Loca histérica- murmuro Ethan por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste enano?- dijo ella todavía con su aura de fuego y con una venita en su puño

-¡Nada!- grito el escondiéndose detrás de Ashley con un aura azul a causa del miedo que tenía

-Chicos llegamos- dijo su padre felizmente. Vieron que había una gran altura con escaleras y después había un gran templo

-No, no pienso subir todo eso día y noche- se negó Natasha levantando la vista hasta el templo

-Lo siento, ya esta todo hecho- dijo su madre sacando las maletas y empezando a subir

-Vamos, no todo está perdido- dijo Ashley sonriendo y también subiendo

-Si eres una chica optimista como tu, pero al ser mi hermana nada le va a levantar la moral- dijo Ethan encogiéndose de hombros

-Torpe- murmuro Natasha

-Malcriada-

-Miren quien habla el niño mas humilde y amable del planeta- dijo con su usual sarcasmo a flote

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- dijo su madre con dolor de cabeza- mejor entremos-

Subieron la larga fila de escaleras (que suerte que el chofer llevaba todo) y por fin estuvieron enfrente del gran templo

-¡Gracias George!- agradeció Natasha amablemente y alegre

-De nada señorita McFly- dijo el chofer devolviéndole la amabilidad

-¡Que no me llames señorita McFly!¡Parece como si estuvieran llamando a Ethan!- se quejo Natasha- Natasha, repite con migo NA-ta-sha ¡llevo un año y medio pidiéndotelo!-

-Esta bien Natasha- dijo George con algo de dificultad

-¡Eso! ¡Al fin después de 18 meses, tres semanas, 6 días 23 horas, 59 minutos, y 59 segundos lo logré!- grito emocionada

-Que exactitud- susurro aterrada su madre

-Oigan ¿Quién quiere ir a explorar la cárcel a la que voy a tener que llamar casa?- preguntó Natasha con vagancia

-Natasha, deja de ser desagradecida y almenos da las gracias que tienes casa- regaño su padre

-Esta bien, esta bien ¿Quién quiere ir a explorar el…-mirada de advertencia de sus padres- templo-

-Yop- dijo Ashley empezando a caminar

-Y yo- dijo Ethan siguiendo a la rubia

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que vieron una pequeña caseta y entraron allí, había un pequeño poso Ashley y Natasha entraron (en la caseta) pero Ethan lo dudo un poco

-Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo mocoso- se burló Natasha

-No tengo…¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!- gritó Ethan al ver una mano saliendo del poso

-¿Qué pasa?...Aaaaaaaaahhh-grito Ashley al ver la mano también. La gran mano cogio a Natasha por la cintura y la arrastraba directo al poso.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameeeee!- gritaba ella dando patadas y puños, cuando entró en el poso vio como si todo fuera morado con estrellas, y también vio a una mujer con un cuerpo de cien pies.

**Kag-taisho: Listo al fin y por fin ¡déjenme reviews! Necesito saber que piensan de esta loca historia jejeje, bueno Inu despídete**

**Inu: ¡No me llames Inu! Suena repugnante Y no pienso despedirme**

**Kag: ¡No seas tan malo!**

**Inu: ¡Fhe! Aya tu**

**Kag: Ya que no te quieres despedir por las buenas utilizaré un lindo collar de perlas para que lo hagas**

**Inu: ¡Hasta luego! ¡Dejen muchos reviews! **

**Kag: Así me gusta**


	2. Sengoku

**Kag: ¡Oigan no es justo! Apenas me han dejado un review **

**Inuyasha: Eso te pasa por ser tan mala escritora**

**Kag: ¡Abajooooo! Ah y aquí esta Nat para decir el disclaimer**

**Natasha: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Casi nada de esto es de Kag-taisho (la maravillosa persona que me va a dar poder sobre este perro pulguiento)**

**Inu: Oye más respeto niña malcriada y loca**

**Natasha: Vuelve a repetir eso y ya te veré enterrado en el piso**

**Inu: ¡Fhe! Quiero verte **

**Nat –con una cara maliciosa-: Kag, ¿me haces el honor?**

**Kag: Con todo gusto… ¡abajo!**

**Inu: Ay no…auuu**

**Nat: Como venía diciendo… casi nada de esto le pertenece a Kag-taisho casi todo es de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Kag: Veamos que paso en el capitulo anterior! **

_**-No voy a decir "por Kami" sería una estupidez si ni siquiera quiero venir a esta tonta ciudad- **_

_**-Tenemos que cuidar un templo muy importante en la historia de todo Japón- **_

_**-Suéltame, ¡SUELTAMEEE!- **_

_**¿Sengoku?**_

Al entrar vio que la mano que la sujetaba era de una mujer ¿con cuerpo de cien pies?

-Tu la tienes, ¡tienes la perla de shikon!- dijo la mujer y le empezó a lamer la cara

-Ew, ew, ¡eewwww!- decía ella de que una vieja loca, con cuerpo de cien pies le estuviera lamiendo la cara, entonces cuando la trato de empujar de su mano salio un resplandor rosado y la alejo, de repente cayó en el fondo del poso

-¿Hola?, ¡Ashley! ¡Ethan!- grito Natasha para los que estuvieran afuera- que valentía tan grande- bufó, vio unas lianas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue trepar por ellas. Cuando salió no vio precisamente el interior de la caseta sino un gran bosque a su alrededor-genial, simplemente genial lo que me faltaba llegar a un bosque desolado y empezar a hablar sola- empezó a caminar por ahí para ver si encontraba a alguien pero el lugar estaba desolado…o eso parecía, ya que sentía extrañas presencias a su alrededor. Entonces llegó a un claro, lo que le llamo la atención de este fue que había un gran árbol (el cual se le hacía conocido) y en el centro del tronco había un muchacho de largo cabello color plateado, un kimono rojo y ¿con orejas de perro? Que lugar tan extraño era ese, vio que una flecha lo atravesaba justo en el corazón, pobre tipo le debió haber dolido si lo dejo pegado al árbol, caminó por unas cuantas raíces hasta llegar donde estaba el muchacho, lo primero y mas sabio que se le ocurrió hacer fue…tocarle sus orejitas de perro, esque daba mucha curiosidad saber como se sentía. De repente una flecha paso rozándole la oreja, entonces se volteó echa una furia a reclamarle a quien lo haya hecho

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tirarme una flecha si yo no te he hecho nada?- dijo Natasha, los aldeanos la amarraron algo asustados y la llevaron a la aldea- que me suelteeen- la dejaron en el piso enfrente de una anciana y esta le empezó a voltear la cara en todas direcciones

-Niña, pon una cara de astucia- dijo la anciana Kaede

-¿De que?- preguntó Natasha confundida

-No, no eres mi hermana mayor- dijo la anciana algo triste soltandola

"_Gracias a Kami no soy la hermana mayor de esta momia" _pensó Natasha_"ay no dije Kami en vez de Dios, que horror estoy empezando a acostumbrarme"_

-Desátenla, no creo que sea una espía- dijo la anciana Kaede.

En la noche…

La anciana Kaede le había dicho a Natasha que se quedara en su casa ya que la niña no sabía como regresar a su hogar

-Y dices que llegaste por el poso devora huesos- dijo la anciana Kaede pensativa sirviéndole té

-¿El poso devora que?- preguntó Natasha recibiendo la vasija, pero al primer sorbo lo escupió, sabía peor que las espinacas

-El poso devora huesos, se le dice así porque ahí dejamos todos los cadáveres de los demonios que atacan la aldea- dijo la anciana limpiándose la ropa (el té había ido directamente hacia ella)

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Natasha culpablemente- y si, llegué por ahí-

-No es nada- dijo limpiándose el kimono- es muy…- pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que la mujer cien pies que había traído a Natasha estaba atacando la aldea, la anciana Kaede tomo su arco y sus flechas y salio.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba Natasha escucho a la cien pies gritar "¿¡Donde esta la perla de shikon!?" Traducción: donde estaba ella, tenía dos opciones: salir corriendo y dejar que esa cien pies loca y homicida matara a todos en la aldea O hacer de carnada para que la cien pies la persiguiera a ella y dejara a los aldeanos en paz, la primera sonaba muy tentadora pero su estupida conciencia no la dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida (a la que le quedaba un largo camino) así que prefirió la segunda, salió de la cabaña y le empezó a tirar piedras a la mujer demonio quien se voltio hacia ella

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo ella y Natasha empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas, nunca creyó pensar eso pero le daba gracias a su hermano que la molestara tanto si no esa vieja loca ya se la hubiera comido

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡déjame en paz! ¡yo no tengo esa estupida perla de… no se que- grito jadeando y subiendo por una montaña, pero para su desgracia tropezó justo a los pies del árbol sagrado, pero algo había cambiado había una nueva presencia, levantó la vista y vio al orejas de perro ya despierto

-Vaya pero miren quien es la señorita Kikyo- dijo con voz burlona, uyy que ojos tan lindos tenía eran de un dorado puro y hermoso-¿Qué pasa _señorita_ Kikyo esa cien pies es mucho para ti?-

-Numero uno: No me llamo Kikyo, me llamo Natasha y dos: obvio que si torpe no soy la tal Kikyo que tu dices- dijo Natasha molesta

-¡Fhe! ¿Tanta vergüenza te da admitir que no sabes como acabar con ese cien pies? Pues acuérdate de cómo me dejaste en este árbol y se acaba tu problema- dijo primero con burla y después lleno de furia

-¿Qué yo te deje en ese árbol?, si claro- grito Natasha empezando a molestarse

-Aunque ahora que te veo mas de cerca, eres muy pequeña para ser Kikyo, además de que hueles asqueroso- dijo el arrugando la nariz- y eres MUCHO mas fea y chillona-

-Di una palabra más y ahí si te dejo enterrado en el árbol- siseó Natasha furiosa, pero la cien pies la cogio desprevenida

-¡Dame la perla de shikon!- grito la cien pies, _"¿Esa niña tiene la perla de shikon_?"Entonces le hizo una herida en el estomago y de ahí salió la valiosa perla

-Auuu me duele- decía Natasha en el piso viendo como la cien pies se tragaba la perla y se volvía mas monstruosa (si es que se podía), la "vieja loca" como la nombró Natasha la envolvió junto con el orejas de perro en el árbol apretando demasiado fuerte para su gusto

-Mira lo que hiciste niña torpe, dejaste que se quedara con la perla- dijo el

-Calladito te vez bonito, y si eres TAAAN fuerte ¿Por qué no te sales tu solo del árbol?- dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Porque pedazo de niñita torpe esta flecha es sagrada y como yo soy un mitad demonio no me la puedo quitar- dijo el como si le estuviera enseñando a un tonto cuanto es dos mas dos

-¿Ósea que si te la quito podrás acabar con esa vieja loca del demonio?- preguntó ella

-¡NO!/ ¡SI!- dijeron el muchacho y la anciana Kaede quien había acabado de llegar respectivamente

-¡No se la qu…- intentó decirle la anciana Kaede, pero fue muy tarde ya que la ingenua Natasha creyendo que el albarino tenía buenas intenciones le quitó la flecha

-¡Garras de acero!- gritó el desgarrando la piel de la mujer cien pies, mientras Natasha se protegía de el ataque- wow, no puedo creer que le haya dicho que no era fuerte- dijo mientras veía como acababa con la vieja esa de porquería que le había arruinado TODAAAAAAAAAA la vida, vio un pequeño resplandor en una de las partes desechas de la cien pies esa estupida y fea y fue a ver que era, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos supuso que era la valiosa perla de shikon, pero en sus palabras era "la estupida y asquerosa piedra de río mugriento que me arruinó la vida junto con la vieja loca"

-Dame la perla de shikon, a no ser niñita que quieras morir en este mismo instante por mis garras de acero- dijo el mitad demonio tronándose los dedos. Vio a la anciana Kaede y ella negó con la cabeza desenfrenadamente, Natasha pensando que hacer decidió algo

-Bueno esta bien te la daré- dijo Natasha resignada ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si ese tipo tenía esa perla? La anciana Kaede suspiró derrotada

-Que buena niña, aunque me das otra razón para saber que no eres Kikyo no tienes nada de valentía- dijo el ¿perdón? ¡Ja! ¿Ella? ¿Cobarde? Pues que se atuviera a las concecuensias el hirió su orgullo ella le devolvía el favor

-Te la daré, si me alcanzas imbecil- dijo ella con malicia y empezó a correr hacia el…puente colgante tenía que buscar una mejor dirección para la próxima. Vio que la anciana Kaede hacia algo extraño con un collar de perlas negras y este se iba hacia el cuello del chico

-Natasha ¡di alguna orden!- grito la anciana Kaede

-¿Ah? ¿Una orden? ¿Cómo si fuera un perro?- preguntó ella confundida

-Eh…si, si- dijo la anciana Kaede

-Bueno… ¡siéntate!- gritó Natasha creyendo que no serviría de nada, pero pasó todo lo contrario el albarino se fue contra el piso y este en ese caso era…el puente colgante, haciendo que se rompiera y el chico cayera al río

**Kag: ¡Hello! ¡Hello! ¡Helloooooooo! Bueno aquí el otro capitulo Nat ¿quieres dar el agradecimiento?**

**Natasha: ¡Abajo! ¡Perro malo! ¡Abajo!... upps perdón, ¡gracias **_**Love Anime Boys! **_**Si, la historia tiene locura y mas locura pero una historia sin locura no es chistosa ¿o si?**

**Todos: ¡CHAO!**


	3. No sabes cuanto te odio

**Kag-Taisho: Holaaaa!!**

**Nat: Hooolaaa!!**

**Inu: Tontas**

**Kag/Nat: ¡CALLATE! ¡ABAJOOOOOO!**

**Inu: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... ayyyy**

**Nat: Ser tan torpe **

**Kag: Bueno cuando Sesshomaru diga que ama a Jaken ese será el día en que todo esto será mío, pero mientras tanto CASI todo es de Rumiko Takahashi **

_**No sabes cuanto te odio **_

Cuando Inuyasha cayó al vació Natasha casi se pone a bailar de felicidad, pero para su GRAN desgracia el oji ámbar con tan solo impulsarse un poco con una de las piedras cerca del río después del golpe llego otra vez al puente colgante con una mirada que no decía precisamente "seamos mejores amigos"

-No salió como me lo esperaba- murmuró la niña con la frente arrugada

-Dame la perla de shikon a la una… a las dos…-empezaba a contar Inuyasha con una venita que estaba apunto de estallar en su frente

-¡Mira! ¡Es Kikyo!- grito astutamente Natasha lista para empezar a correr justo cuando el volteara a ver

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Inuyasha volteando tal como estaba planeado, pero no vio absolutamente nada cuando volteó excepto a la niña de 12 años escabulléndose a su lado y luego llegando al otro extremo del puente- niña torpe… me las pagará-

-Jajajajaja te las creíste jajaja ¿acaso te gustaba la tal Kikyo? Jajaja…- se burlaba Natasha pero noto como Inuyasha se ponía "algo" mas furioso pero a la vez triste (muuuuy poco pero aún así algo) _"Creo que me pase un poco, de seguro se traía algo con la tal Kikyo" _

-Dame la perla de Shikon ya- dijo Inuyasha acercándosele con la mano extendida

-Ya te dije me tienes que atrapar- dijo otra vez sonriendo y luego empezando a correr pero con tan mala suerte que se tropezó (otra vez) con el arco de flechas de algún aldeano raspándose en toda la rodilla- auuu estupidas flechas-

-Jajaja que torpe eres- se burló Inuyasha llegando enfrente de ella- dame la perla de shikon y no te haré tanto daño-

-¡Ja! Con el "tanto" no ayudas torpe- dijo Natasha robándose la rodilla con una mueca de dolor _"Este definitivamente no es mi día" _pensó con rabia

-No me digas que te duele- se burló Inuyasha

-No todos podemos ser tan inhumanos como tu idiota- escupió ella con veneno- oye ¿Qué pasaría si yo rompo tu preciada perla?-

-No te atreverías- siseo Inuyasha señalandola con un dedo amenazante

-¿En serio quieres probarme "querido" orejas de perro?- dijo con malicia. _"Si claro, solo es una habladora, además no sabe como se rompe la perla de shikon ni si quiera creo que tenga el poder espiritual suficiente jajaja…veamos que pasa" _

-Inténtalo- se burló Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos

-Si tu me lo pides- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cogio una de las flechas con las que había tropezado y la clavó justo en el centro de la perla, el mitad demonio al ver que se había empezado a romper solo alcanzó a gritar…

-¡NO!- pero un resplandor rosado los envolvió y lo siguiente que vio fue un pequeñísimo fragmento de muchos otros que en este momento estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo tirado en el suelo-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICISTE NIÑA LOCA!?-

-Número 1: Tu me dijiste que la rompiera así que no me eches la culpa a mí y 2: ¡No soy una niña loca! ¡Siéntate como buen perro que no eres!- grito Natasha furiosa viendo como se estampaba en el suelo

-Natasha ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese resplandor?- preguntó la anciana Kaede llegando otra vez tarde

-A la niña malcriada y loca se le ocurrió romper la perla de shikon… ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Inuyasha levantándose mas furioso de lo que ya estaba

-Kaede, la hermana menor de Kikyo- dijo la anciana

-Si claro, la hermana menor de Kikyo es una niña tu eres una anciana… aunque mas bien sería una momia- dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo, Natasha tuvo que ahogar una carcajada por lo ultimo no era tan idiota como parecía

-Inuyasha han pasado 50 años desde que mi hermana te selló- dijo la anciana algo molesta. A Inuyasha de repente le empezaron a fallar las piernas como si toda su fuerza lo hubiera abandonado por completo causando que se desplomara en el suelo, si habían pasado 50 años eso significaba que Kikyo estaba… muerta _"Fhe, se merece estar muerta ¿Quién la mandó a sellarme?" _pensó con rabia y retomando su fuerza, para después levantarse e ir hacia alguna parte lejos de allí

-Inuyasha, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la anciana Kaede preocupada al ver que se caía con la cara sin ninguna expresión y luego haciendo una mueca de enojo y levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Quién me creíste? ¿La mocosa chillona?- se burló Inuyasha con orgullo pero aún así semblante serio

-Abajo- dijo Natasha como si nada todavía sentada en el suelo ¡Plaff! Tercera cita de Inuyasha con el piso en menos de media hora

-Ayy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el peli plateado todavía en el suelo mirándola con odio

-Veamos… porque me dijiste enana chillona, torpe, además de que hiciste que me raspara- respondió ella tratando de pararse en un pie

-Natasha fue una simple herida superficial, solo hay que desinfectártela- dijo la anciana Kaede- lo que si me preocupa es la herida que tienes en el estomago-

-Se me había olvidado esa…auuuu ¡Todo es tu culpa torpe orejón!- grito Natasha recobrando el sentido del dolor por su herida en el estomago

-Eso no es mi culpa es de la mujer cien pies que si no mal recuerdo ¡Te salvé de ella! No esperaba que me dieras las gracias no te preocupes- dijo Inuyasha

-Te estabas salvando a ti ¡No a mi! Así que no tengo que darte las gracias- grito Natasha yendo como podía hacia el para tratar de quedar a su altura pero era prácticamente una hormiga si la ponían al lado del mitad demonio

-Jajajaja que enana eres ni siquiera me llegas al cuello inclinándote jajajaja- se reía Inuyasha

-Cállate y no terminaras dándole un beso al piso por cuarta vez- siseó Natasha con una venita en la frente pero el no la escuchó

-Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasa no te gusta que te digan ENANA?- se seguía burlando

-Yo te lo advertí… abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- decía Natasha cada vez mas con el tono mas arriba luego se fue hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con la cabeza alta, coja, pero aún así con la cabeza alta

-Auuuu- gimió Inuyasha como un perro herido

-Ven a mi cabaña, si quieres mañana te puedes ir, además si no mal recuerdo Natasha puede ver la perla muy bien así estén en el interior de un monstruo, creo que podría acompañarte a buscarlos- dijo la anciana Kaede rumbo a su cabaña

-No voy a permitir que esa mocosa me siga para buscar los fragmentos, yo solo los puedo buscar- dijo Inuyasha con orgullo

-Así nunca los vas a encontrar Inuyasha y lo sabes- advirtió la anciana Kaede desapareciendo por los arbustos

-Grrrr ¡que coraje!- grito Inuyasha al aire para después seguir el camino por donde se fue la anciana

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!?- gritó Natasha al verlo recostado en la rama de un árbol cuando salio de la cabaña ya curada

-Mmmm… creo que ves lo que estoy haciendo niña torpe- dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello y los ojos cerrados

-Voy a ser mas especifica para que tu cerebro de mosquito lo entienda… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo Natasha perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-Pueees ya que tus ves los fragmentos de shikon me vas a ayudar a encontrarlos para convertirme en el demonio más legendario de todos los tiempos- respondió Inu vagamente todavía con los ojos cerrados

-Aguanta ahí el burro Inuyasha, no pienso quedarme aquí para siempre y mucho menos pienso ayudarte a buscar los fragmentos de shikon para que te conviertas en un demonio, ya eres feo con cara de humano no quiero imaginarme la de demonio… admítelo te estaría haciendo un favor y de paso a la humanidad- dijo fingiendo cara de espanto y luego de comprensión

-Ja-ja-ja que chistosa la mocosa- dijo Inuyasha volteándola a ver con desprecio

-Si, es uno de mis dones y… aprovechando que estas en el árbol…abajo- dijo Natasha volviendo a entrar

-No sabes cuanto te odio- murmuro Inuyasha enterrado en el suelo

**Kag-Taisho: ¿Me perdonas?**

**Inu: No**

**Kag: Porfis**

**Inu: No**

**Kag: (fingiendo llorar) Waaa Inuyasha no me quiere perdonar **

**Inu: Esta bien, esta bien te perdono **

**Nat: Que fácil cayó el muy torpe, bueno… ¡agradecimientos y respuestas a reviews! **_**RefiraM **_**que bueno que te guste ¡aquí esta la continuación!**

**Inu: No quiero**

**Kag: Inuyasha no me hagas usar ese collar por sexta vez**

**Inu: (con una gota en la cabeza) **_**AyumiYasha-san **_**¿Cómo te puede caer bien esa mocosa traída directamente del infierno? Fhe aya tú (mirada de advertencia por parte de las otras dos) pero gracias por escribir el review espero que te guste**

**Kag/Nat: ¡Hasta lueguito!**


	4. Unas cuantas hormigas gigantes y A CASA

**Kag: Sorry!! Me fui de vaks y no me venía la inspiración **

**Inu: Hubiera sido mejor eso a que tuvieran q leer este tonto fic **

**Nat: No le hagan caso al mitad bestia con baja moral y complejo de dios es q le damos miedo jaja**

**Inu: ¡A mi no me da miedo nada mocosa!**

**Nat: ¡A mi no me digas mocosa perro pulguiento! **

**Kag: Mientras esos dos pelean y yo digo que casi nada de esto es de Rumiko Takahashi veamos el capitulo…**

_**Unas cuantas hormigas gigantes ¡Y DE VUELTA A CASA!**_

Al día siguiente Natasha estaba dando vueltas a la orilla del río viendo el pequeño fragmento que tenía en sus manos. En serio tenía que pensar mejor las cosas que hacía, liberar a Inuyasha creyendo que la salvaría y nada mas: MALO, molestarlo con… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Kiki? No ¿kukia? Tampoco ¡Kikyo! Eso: PEOR y por ultimo pero no menos importante romper la estupida y asquerosa piedra de río mugriento que le arruinó la vida junto a la vieja loca… ok le tenía que buscar un nombre mas corto, pero volviendo al tema eso fue lo PEOOOOOOR que pudo hacer porque gracias a eso ahora tenía que buscar TODOS los fragmentos junto con ese imbecil de Inuyasha y por lo que habia escuchado eran como mil... literalmente

-Aghh ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- grito Natasha al vacío pero en ese vacío estaba cierto mitad bestia que todas queremos y amamos

-Creí que hasta tu lo sabias pero ahora veo que las esperanzas contigo son nulas- se burlo Inuyasha

-¿Acaso te hablé a ti pedazo de perro pulguiento?- dijo Natasha intentando parecer interesada- porque no te largas con tu linda novia Kikyo y me dejas irme-... uh uh grave error

-Si vuelves a mencionar eso una vez mas no me importará que seas la única persona que me pueda ayudar con los fragmentos de shikon y te destrozaré en mil pedacitos niña torpe- Natasha se mantuvo indiferente… ¿se la creyeron? ¡Ja! Sintió miedo y escalofríos con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha encima de ella, tragó saliva sonoramente pero no se pensó tragar su orgullo eso si que no primero que la rosticen viva. Cuando Inuyasha pensaba que había logrado callarla por la mirada atemorizada que tenía su tormento volvió otra vez

-Mira cuanto miedo tengo orejon- se burló Natasha unos segundos después. Inuyasha pensaba gritarle pero empezó a olfatear algo parecido a sangre y no le gusto nada

-Montante en mi espalda, volvamos a la aldea- ordenó Inuyasha al ver la mirada confundida de Natasha combinada con una que decía claramente que le preocupaba su salud mental añadió- creo que un demonio atacó la aldea-

-¿Y porque tendría que ir yo?- dijo Natasha extrañada

-Oh bien si quieres quedarte aquí esperando a que otro demonio venga y te coma por mi no hay ningún problema me quito un peso de encima- dijo Inuyasha sabiendo que con eso la convencería… que equivocado estaba

-Esta bien, me quedo aquí- dijo ella sentándose en el suelo cruzada de piernas

-Fhe como quieras, pero si te pasa algo no va a ser mi problema- dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia la alea.

"_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si el demonio esta en la aldea?" _De repente una hormiga gigante apareció de la nada, con sus grandes ojos negros directamente hacia ella, supuso que estaba en problemas y grandes _"Demonios ¿es mi imaginación o estoy empezando a tener MUY mala suerte últimamente? Mejor dejo de pensar en estupideces y corro" _

-Que bien una presa solo para mi jajajaja- río la hormiga- por cierto mi nombre es Animinyi, demonio tipo hormiga-

-¿Te presentas con tus victimas?- se extraño Natasha extrañada

-Solo cuando estas tienen un fragmento de la perla de shikon- dijo Animinyi dirigiéndose a ella rápidamente

-AAAAAAA ESPERA ¿PARA QUE QUIERES ESA ESTUPIDA PERLA? ¿DE QUE TE SERVIRIA?- le grito Natasha mientras le daba una mirada rápida al árbol sagrado que había acabado de dejar atrás, entonces vio el poso por donde había salido tenía dos opciones saltar al poso y rogar porque no se matara cuando cayera O seguir corriendo… ninguna de las dos sonaba tentadora. Ya se acercaba al poso se tenía que decidir rápido pero… Animinyi la tenía que atrapar, en serio tenia que hacer mas ejercicio si quería sobrevivir en ese lugar de locos-SUELTAME YO SOY… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba eso?-

-Déjame ayudarte ¿Por qué letra empieza?- pregunto Animinyi. ¡Vaya que esa cosa tenia doble cara! ¿Cómo es que se decía esa vieja que tenía flechas y podía matar monstruos? _"Vamos Natasha lo viste en tu clase de historia… ok eso NO ayuda" _

-Rima con sacerdote… o algo así- dijo Natasha pensativa

-Aaaah ¿eres un sacerdotisa?- dijo Animinyi

-¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡SUELTAME YO SOY UNA SACERDOTISA!- dijo Natasha

-Con mayor razón te comeré querida- dijo Animinyi _"¿¡QUE ACASO ROMPI UN ESPEJO O QUE!?" _

-Oye ¿sabes? Yo tengo buena voz, si quieres te puedo cantar jejeje ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Natasha

-Nooooo ¡ven aquí!- grito Animinyi apunto de torcerle el cuello con sus pinzas pero…

-¡Garras de acero!- grito Inuyasha apareciendo de repente liberando a Natasha que estaba completamente pálida- esto va a ser divertido-

-Eres un simple mitad bestia no me podrás ganar jajaja- grito Animinyi yendo hacia Inuyasha

-La única que no podrá ganar eres tu asquerosa hormiga… ¡Garras de acero!- atacó Inuyasha partiéndola por la mitad completamente y viendo como sus huesos se hacían polvo- eres una mocosa torpe y orgullosa te dije que vinieras con migo a la aldea- Natasha recupero el color completamente en menos de lo que se dice "Au" y lo miró furiosa

-Un "Natasha ¿estas bien?" hubiera bastado torpe- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo

-Si como digas y la unica torpe aquí eres tu- dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia la aldea con los brazos enlazados detrás del cuello sin ver que la "dulce" niña estaba con una venita en la frente pensando en cierto collar de perlas color negro

-¡ABAJO!- ¡paff!

-Ayyy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó Inuyasha

-Porque me dio la gana- dijo Natasha pasando por encima de el como si fuera un tapete y cuando iba por su cabeza la enterró mas en el piso con el pie (si es que se podía)

-¡NIÑA ENDEMONIADA!- grito Inuyasha con una vena apunto de estallar en su frente cuando se hubo levantado. Fue hacia ella y la agarro por la cintura y digamos que la niña no estuvo muy contenta con eso

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES IDIOTA!?- grito ella pataleando y pegándole puños que apenas y llegaban a hacerle cosquillas

-Tu supuestamente viniste por el poso entonces ¡te vas por el poso!- dijo Inuyasha

-¡Me voy a matar! ¡Suéltame! ¡No vas a tener a alguien que te ayude con los fragmentos!- grito Natasha mirando el poso cada vez mas y mas y maaas cerca

-Conmigo es suficiente para buscar los fragmentos no necesito a una chiquilla llorona- dijo Inuyasha. _"¿¡YO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!? HE SIDO UNA MUY BUENA PERSONA… ok, eso ni yo me lo creo" _

-Te tiraré al suelo si no me sueltas- amenazó Natasha

-Te irías con migo- dijo Inuyasha burlón

-Será preferible que irme yo sola por el poso… A-BA-JOOOOOOOO-pero para su horrible desgracia en vez de irse al piso como Inuyasha ya estaba en la punta de este… creo que ya saben que paso

-¡Te odio mocosa endemoniada!- grito Inuyasha y luego se vieron envueltos en el cielo púrpura cubierto de estrellas-¿Qué es esto?-

-Tal vez… au- se quejo Natasha cuando se golpeó contra el piso

-Aquí huele hediondo… debes ser tu- se burlo Inuyasha despectivamente

-Inuyasha…- siseó Natasha pero miro hacia arriba y vio que no estaba el cielo azul celeste adornado con unas cuantas nubes sino un techo negro y sucio- ¿Podrá ser que…- vio unas escaleras de hierro a su lado lo cual era extraño ya que no las había visto cuando había llegado al fondo del poso por primera vez- subamo...¡Oye eres un perro tramposo!- viendo como Inuyasha salía de un solo salto mientras ella apenas iba por el tercer escalón. Cuando por fin suio vio que ¡Estaba en la caseta que pertenecía a su… su… suuuuuu… _casa_- ¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Ashley! ¡Ethan!- grito de repente mientras salía corriendo de la caseta, confundiendo a Inuyasha de paso

-¿Qué demonios…- masculló Inuyasha mientras la chica corría por su lado como si su vida dependiera de ello

Entró al templo como un rayo y aunque no conocía el templo conocía el aroma de su madre esta era la primera vez que agradecía que se bañara en perfume todos los días.

Entró en la habitación en donde se encontraban su padre, su madre, Ashley y Ethan entonces salto hacia la primera persona que tuvo en frente -¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaa no sabes cuanto te extrañe!- grito abrazándola por la espalda

-¡AAAAAAA! ¡NATASHA MCFLY DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO!- grito su madre volteándose para abrazarla pero aún así completamente colérica ¿Quién se creía esa malcriada que era para darle tremendo susto de muerte?

-¿Qué no me vas a preguntar llorando de felicidad como estoy y tampoco me vas a decir "¡Oh mi pequeña Natasha creí que te había pasado algo!"- dijo Natasha haciendo una cara digna de un oscar a la cara mas dramática pero eso paso a ser una mueca desencajada cuando vio a Inuyasha por una ventana- ehhh… ¡ABAJO!- grito al ver que su hermano iba a mirar hacia la ventana

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ashley quitando su cara divertida por una de confusión ya que se había oído un estruendo afuera

-¿Qué fue que?- preguntó Natasha tratando de parecer inocente

-Ese estruendo… ¿acaso te volviste sorda?- se burló Ethan quien había alcanzado a ver una cabellera plateada junto unas orejas de perro caer justo cuando su hermana dijo "Abajo"

-Nat ¿Por qué dijiste abajo?- preguntó su papá

-Pueeeees porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡ahí estaba! Como creo que Ashley y Ethan les contaron me caí dentro del poso, eso, entonces me quede ¡Abajo! En el poso inconsciente por la caída- mintió Natasha nerviosamente- ¡ya vengo voy al baño!- y salio corriendo de ahí cuando estuvo en el… ¡Por eso el árbol de ese lugar de dementes se le hacía tan conocido era el mismo que había en su casa!... volviendo al tema cuando paso por el árbol sagrado y volvió para asegurarse de su "Gran" descubrimiento de que el árbol era el mismo vio a Inuyasha en una de las ramas –Inuyasha- canturreo queriendo parecer dulce (la palabra clave era _parecer) _pero Inuyasha no cayó y la miro despectivamente

-¿Quién es ese hermana? ¿Tu novio? Jajajajaja le tengo que decir a papá- dijo Ethan empezando a correr hacia el templo por suerte su hermana mayor lo agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez

-Hermanito querido ¿no quieres conocer a Hilary Duff? Un día me dijo que los niños de 9 años le parecían un amor- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa fingida

-Mmm...… nop- dijo Ethan zafándose del agarre de su hermana

-¿¡Que quieres que te de para que cierres la boca!?- grito Natasha exasperada ese niño estaba muy mal si no quería conocer a Hilary Duff teniendo su edad y siendo un NIÑO

-Que me digas quien es el- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa triunfante

-Bueno el es… ¡Un súper héroe!- grito Natasha en parte eso no era mentira

-No te creo- dijo Ethan

-Mira que si- dijo Natasha- va a bajar de un solo salto del árbol y sin hacerse un rasguño-

-Nadie puede hacer eso- dijo Ethan

-El si ¿verdad Inuyasha?- dijo Natasha

-No me voy a meter en tu juego niña tonta- bufo Inuyasha. Natasha que había aprendido que el punto débil del ambarino era su orgullo sonrío con malicia sabiendo que ante esto no se podría resistir

-Es cierto Ethan, es un tonto orejas de perro debilucho que no puede bajar de un árbol de un solo salto por miedo a lastimarse sus garritas- se burlo Nat

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES DEBILUCHO SI LA DEBILUCHA QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDE CONTRA UNA CIEN PIES ERES TU MOCOSA!?- grito Inuyasha saltando desde su rama directamente a donde se hallaba ella pero la peli negra no le presto atención a el sino a su hermano

-¿Qué te dije? Es un súper héroe- dijo Natasha al pequeño que miraba al peli plateado con la boca por el piso y los ojos desorbitados

-Y muy lindo además… ¿Dónde lo conociste?- dijo Ashley apareciendo al lado de Inuyasha mirándolo como si se lo quisiera comer (N/A: La juventud de ahora) (N/Inu: Miren quien habla)

-Ehhhh pues… bah puedo confiar en ustedes ¿verdad?... Ethan- dijo ella acusadoramente

-Si- dijo el rodando los ojos

-Pues… digamos que… mírenle las orejas a Inuyasha- dijo Natasha resignada. Ashley y Ethan pusieron una cara de sorpresa merecedora de un premio pero la voz del poseedor de las orejas los saco de su sorpresa

-Como sea… tu vienes con migo porque tenemos que empezar a buscar la perla de shikon- dijo arrastrándola hacia el poso

-Y anda la burra al trigo ¡Yo no quiero ir por esa estupida… - empezó a renegar Natasha

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!?- grito Ashley viendo como de la caseta salía un ejercito entero de hormigas como Animinyi

-No sabía que habían mas hormigas gigantes- dijo Natasha pesativa

-Apartense yo me encargo de estos estorbos- dijo Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha hay una que tiene un fragmento de la perla!- grito Natasha apuntando a la que venía de primero y parecía ser la líder

-Perfecto… ¡entren de una buena vez!- dijo Inuyasha mató con facilidad a la casi todas las hormigas ahora solo le faltaba una que era la que tenía el fragmento de shikon pero con esa no tenía el trabajo fácil, la hormiga no parecía cansarse pero Inuyasha ya estaba con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y parecía estar bastante cansado

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Si sigue así va a terminar matándolo!- dijo Ashley preocupada

-Déjalo, mala hierba nunca muere- dijo Natasha tratando de parecer despreocupada pero en el fondo (muuuuuy MUY pero de veras muuuuuuuuy en el fondo) le estaba preocupando que Inuyasha estuviera perdiendo la batalla

-¡NAT!-gritaron los dos

-¿Qué? ¿Yo que haría de todas formas?- les dijo Natasha

-¡Tu eres la que has estado con el por los últimos dos días!- dijo Ethan como si fuera obvio- oye ¿Por qué será que papá y mamá no se han dado cuenta de todo el alboroto?-

-Y yo que voy a… ¡Inuyasha cuidado!- grito Natasha, muy tarde la demonio lo había tirado por los aires- ¡oye! ¡La única con derecho a eso soy yo entupida hormiga!- grito empezando a tirarle unas pocas piedras en la cabeza

-¿Qué haces niña estupida?- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de un salto

-Ayudándote en esta época existe la gratitud ¿sabes que es eso?- dijo Natasha. Inuyasha suspiró resignado sabiendo que nunca le haría caso a el si le decía que no necesitaba su ayuda

-Ponte esto si me vas a "ayudar"- dijo el rodando los ojos y quitándose la parte de arriba de su traje rojo y poniéndoselo como si fuera una camiseta

-¿Para que es?... huele horrible- dijo Natasha arrugando la nariz haciendo que Inuyasha se cayera al estilo anime

-Es un traje de ratas de fuego te protegerá- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Dónde esta el fragmento?-

-En su cola… distráela yo le cojo el fragmento- dijo Natasha yendo sigilosamente hacia la parte trasera de la hormiga gigante

-¡Oye hormiga tonta! ¡Ven y pelea!- grito Inuyasha

-Parece que a cierto hibrido quiere que lo maten jajajaja- dijo la hormiga y eso solo causo que Inuyasha se enfureciera y Natasha se confundiera _"¿Qué quiso decir con hibrido?... ¡AHÍ ESTA EL FRAGMENTO!" _se dirigió hacia donde estaba el brillo rosa pero claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro la hormiga tenia que ser tan gigante que apenas y le llegaba a un cuarto de pata… si todo lo que iba a ver en Sengonku seguía así de grande Inuyasha tendría razón en que era una enana y eso significaba… caos y locura en el mundo

-¡No alcanzo el fragmento!- grito saltando mientras veía como la hormiga se movía de un lado a otro

-¡Nat utiliza estas flechas!- grito Inuyasha tirandole unas flechas que se había encontrado cerca de una de las casetas _"¡Viva! ¡Ya no me dice mocosa ni chiquilla! ¡Ya era hora!" _

-Pero si tengo pésima puntería- grito Natasha pero vio que la hormiga se acercaba a donde estaban Ethan y Ashley

-Un par de humanos suculentos que delicia- Inuyasha trató de atacarla pero la hormiga fue mas rápida y lo mando lejos

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLOS ESTUPIDA HORMIGA DE PORQUERIA!- grito Natasha furiosa si se metían con su familia (Ashley estaba mas que envuelta en esa categoría) se metían con ella. Cogió el arco y las flechas que estaban en el piso gracias a que ella no pudo cogerlos, le apuntó a la hormiga y no le dio a ella precisamente se no que casi le vuela la cabeza a Ethan que primero miro la flecha y luego a ella aterrado- ¡Lo siento hermano!- volvió a apuntar y esta vez le dio justo donde estaba el fragmento de shikon.

-¡Hermana nunca pensé que eras una súper heroína!- dijo Ethan abrazándola

-¿Eh?- se extraño Natasha casi sin aire gracias a su hermanito

-¡Y tu también orejas de perro los dos estuvieron geniales!- decía Ethan soltando a su hermana mayor y peleando contra un monstruo imaginario- ¡Los dos son mis heroes!-

-Con razón dicen que los mejores héroes son los mas guapos- dijo Ashley causando que Inuyasha diera un paso para atrás

-No le prestes atención a veces esta loca…- empezó a decir Nat

-¿Cómo tu?- se burlo Inu

-Nop no tanto, pero es muy buena persona cuando te acostumbras- dijo Nat encogiéndose de hombros

-Fhe, vamos por los otros fragmentos… a no ser que quieras que sigan atacando a tu familia- dijo el yendo hacia el poso

-Te propongo algo Inuyasha- dijo Ashley como buena negociante que era- Nat se queda aquí toda una semana y luego de esa semana se va un mes entero a donde tengan que ir y a hacer lo que tengan que hacer ¿si?-

-¿¡UN MES!?- grito Natasha aterrada

-Fhe, de acuerdo- dijo Inu

-¡No es justo!- grito Natasha

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa hermana- dijo Ethan burlonamente

-¡Cállate mocoso!- grito ella empezándolo a perseguir por todo el templo

**Kag: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Inu: Horrible **

**Kag: Cállate no te pregunte a ti**

**Nat: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el perro ¿¡UN MES EN SENGOKU!? **

**Kag: Ya dejen de molestar y váyanse a dormir … ¡ESPERO REVIEWS!**


End file.
